When parking a vehicle into a narrow space, it is sometimes difficult to exit the vehicle after parking, since the doors of the vehicle cannot be open properly. There may for example be other vehicles standing very close to the vehicle, or the vehicle may stand close to a building, a sign post, a tree or another object. Any potential passenger/s may exit the vehicle before parking it, but the driver has to exit the vehicle after parking it, which sometimes may require some gymnastic skill.
As an alternative, the driver and the passenger may exit the vehicle, when there still is space around it. Thereafter the vehicle may be pushed into the desired position. However, it is quite difficult to push a vehicle, especially for a single person, due to the weight of the vehicle and its rolling resistance. It will be even more difficult to push the vehicle, if the ground is sloped.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,123 B2 discloses a process for displacing a motor vehicle into a target position comprising the steps of:                placing the motor vehicle in a starting position near the target position;        following a first driver-side activation, scanning the environment of the motor vehicle continuously at least for detection of the target position, and determining continuously the current motor vehicle position;        determining control data for displacing the motor vehicle into the target position with the aid of the determined environment and position information, and        after a second driver-side activation, delivering control data-dependent control commands to at least one of a drive train, a brake system and a steering system of the motor vehicle, thus driving the motor vehicle driver-independently into the target position. The driver and any potential passengers may exit the vehicle before the parking process is performed.        
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,123 B2 the motor vehicle moves driver-independently into the target position. There is thus a potential risk that the user of the motor vehicle loses control of what is happening with the vehicle, especially if the vehicle moves to a position, wherein it is hidden behind another object, for example a van standing in the adjacent parking space. Even if the above-mentioned at least one of a drive train, a brake system and a steering system of the motor vehicle may continue to move the vehicle in such a situation, the user will feel that he/she has lost control, since he/she cannot see exactly what is happening. The user will not have control of the total amount of torque used for moving the vehicle driver-independently.
Moreover, if the vehicle runs into an obstacle, such as a child or a bag, and the vehicle is moving driver-independently, the obstacle may be difficult to see for the driver and in worst case the vehicle is stopped too late and runs over the obstacle.
According to Art.13§1 of the Vienna Convention on Road Traffic “Every driver of a vehicle shall in all circumstances have his vehicle under control so as to be able to exercise due and proper care and to be at all times in a position to perform all maneuvers required of him.”
It is desirable that a method and a system for assisting displacing a vehicle into a target position fulfil the above convention. In addition the method and system desirably are intuitive to understand.